Cabe-cabean?
by psychoarea
Summary: Mereka tidak suka "Cabe-cabean". Sangat tidak suka! Apakah mereka tidak suka karena cabe-cabean itu pedas? Atau karena... WARNING! Pairing nano-nano dengan main pairing AkaKuro (mungkin?). Sedikit humor yang tidak meyakinkan, miss typo, etc. RnR please XD


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[Cabe-cabean?]**

.

.

.

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Pagi yang indah. Pagi yang ramai. Pagi yang sangat berisik kala surai-surai pelangi itu tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Apakah pembicaraan mereka itu penting? Sangat pentingkah? Sepertinya sangat penting sampai-sampai Aomine Daiki memperhatikan sang kapten degan tatapan penasara.

"Apa kau serius, Akashi?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Daiki?!"

Sang merah penuh penekanan. Sang biru (redup) penuh penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang?

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, _nanodayo_?!"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya tadi, Midorima-kun?"

Baiklah, sang hijau kini menatap sang biru (cerah) dengan tatapan ala _tsundere_-nya yang sudah memasuki level hard dalam game 'Gitar Hero' yang biasa dimainkan oleh siswa-siswi SMP Teiko yang amat tersohor.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, Kise-chin?"

"Apa maksudmu, Murasakibaracchi?"

**STOP!** Kenapa mereka saling bertanya dengan kata tanya 'APA?' bukankah masih banyak kata tanya yang dapat digunakan untuk bertanya?! Apakah mereka tidak pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia? Ah, tentu saja tidak pernah.

**_Cekris. Cekris. Cekris._**

"Kalian berisik! Apa kalian tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan tadi?"

**_Cekris. Cekris. Cekris._**

Sang kapten akhirnya kembali menenangkan keadaan di sekitarnya dengan suara gunting merah nan indah yang amat meredu kala didengar oleh dirinya seorang. YA! HANYA DIRINYA! Mengapa demikian? Tentu saja jawabannya ada di dalam hati kalian masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko dengan tatapan datar yang terkadang membuat orang-orang kesal padanya.

Seketika Akashi Seijuurou memijat keningnya frustasi, "—kau terlalu polos, Tetsuya." Begitulah sang kapten menanggapi perkataan rekan satu timnya.

"Heh? Kalau begitu kau tidak polos ya, Akashi?" Aomine menyeringai indah tepat dihadapan sang kapten yang masih memijat-mijat keningnya.

"Apa masalahmu jika aku tidaklah polos, Daiki? Apa kau takut tersaingi olehku? Apa kau takut jika aku menjadi manusia mesum sepertimu? Apa kau takut jika karismaku akan bertambah jika aku mesum sepertimu, Aomine Daiki?! Sudahlah, aku ini sudah sangat tampan, mapan dan sopan tanpa harus menjadi mesum sepertimu."

**Hening...**

Seketika Aomine _jawdrop_ bersamaan dengan Kise yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kuroko hanya ber-_facepalm_ ria saat melihat kaptennya dalam mode OOC akut.

Midorima hanya hening menatap makhluk-makhluk yang terkadang membawa musibah baginya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Murasakibara? Sepertinya nafsu makannya berkurang saat melihat kaptennya berbicara seperti itu.

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku tau kau tak akan pernah menjadi seperti itu, Akashi." Ucap Aomine seolah memecah keheningan yang melanda ruang kelas tersebut.

"Akashi-kun yang mesum akan semakin menyeramkan bagiku—" sejenak Kuroko menatap sang kapten yang kini tengah menatapnya penasaran "—terlalu menyeramkan jika malam hari tiba."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EH—?!**

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Kuro-chin. Apakah Aka-chin adalah pembunuh bayaran yang akan melakukan *piiip* untuk membunuh mangsanya?!"

Satu gunting ungu melayang denga cepat dan cermat.

"Ambigu sekali kau, _nanodayo_..."

Satu gunting hijau pun melayang setelahnya.

"Kurokocchi tidak polos-ssu!"

Tak lama kemudian dua gunting kuning dan biru melayang bersamaan.

"Ahahahaha, kau sangat pintar, Tet—"

Berakhirlah sudah. Tiga gunting berwarna merah, kuning, serta biru melesat dengan indah sebelum makhluk redup itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tetsuya, tolong jangan mengatakan kata-kata yang menjurus pada hal yang 'iya iya' jika ada makhluk-makhluk ini." Sungguh, Akashi ingin melempari dirinya sendiri dengan gunting albino yang kini sedang marak di pasaran.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada difikiranku. Apa itu sebuah masalah bagimu? Apa aku terkesan sangat peduli dengan hal 'iya iya' yang kau maksud, Akashi-kun?!" Saat itu, entah mengapa Kuroko Tetsuya tertular benih-benih _tsundere_ milik Midorima.

"Heh? Bukankah disini aku tengah membahas masalah cabe-cabean? Kenapa kau malah mengganti topik pembicaraan menjadi hal yang 'iya iya' seperti itu, Tetsuya?!"

Seketika itu Akashi menyeringai indah.

"Apakah karena itu aku harus mengatakan 'WOW' padamu, Akashi-kun?!"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Tetsuya..."

Akashi berucap datar.

Kuroko diam tanpa kata.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan kembali topik cabe-cebean yang tertunda beberapa saat lalu." Seru sang surai merah dengan penuh penekanan. Seketika surai-surai pelangi itu (kecuali Kuroko) kembali menatap kaptennya antusias. Tapi—

"_Matte_—_ano_— Akashicchi, _etto_..."

Kise menatap canggung sang kapten yang kini tengah menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Doushita_, Ryouta—?!"

"_Etto_..."

Kise semakin menatap canggung sang kapten.

"Tsk. Ada apa denganmu, Ryouta?!"

Akashi mulai kesal. Empat perempatan telah nampak bersamaan.

"—argggghhh, Akashicchi—"

**SREEETTTT**

Dengan cepat Kise Ryouta menarik dasi sang kapten.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat cepat wajah sang surai pirang telah berada tepat di samping wajah tampan kapten merahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu—

.

.

.

.

"Psssstt! Akashicchi, apa kau tidak melihat aura-aura gelap itu-ssu?"

Dengan segera— Kise Ryouta membisikkan sesuatu pada sang kapten.

"Itu sangat mengerikan, Akashicchi..."

Masih membisikkan sesuatu.

"Akashicchi, seseorang yang diam tanpa kata itu sangat mengerik—"

**_Cekris. Cekris. Cekris. Cekris. Cekris._**

**GLEK—!**

"K-I-S-E—K-U-N!"

Tamatlah sudah kau, Kise Ryouta.

"A-K-A-S-H-I—K-U-N!"

Matilah kau, Akashi Seijuurou.

**_Cekris. Cekris. Cekris._**

"T-te-tsuya—" Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi merasa gunting merahnya itu sangatlah mengerikan jika tak ada bersamanya.

"K-u-ku-rokocchi, jangan main g-gunting-ssu—"

**_Cekris. Cekris. Cekris._**

"Kise-kun, aku tidak bermain 'gunting-ssu', seharusnya kau mengerti. Aku hanya bermain GUNTING bukan GUNTING-SSU!"

Kuroko Tetsuya— apa kau menyindir seseorang? Apa kau menyindir makhluk pirang itu, heh?! Sepertinya kau memang menyindirnya...

"KUROKOCCHI KEJAM-SSU—!"

"RYOUTA—! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU, BAKA!"

**_Cekris. Cekris. Cekris._**

"Bisakah kalian diam—?"

Kuroko menatap kedua makhluk itu seolah ingin segera menyantapnya. Sementara itu yang ditatap hanya dapat berdoa meminta keselamatan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kise. Seseorang yang diam tanpa kata memang sangat mengerikan. Setelah diam pasti muncullah musibah yang menyeramkan. Kuroko Tetsuya, terkadang diammu menyeramkan.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau ingin menjadikan Kise-kun sebagai cabe-cabeanmu karena kau baru saja membuka topik pembicaraan dengan tema cabe-cabean?!" Kuroko berucap datar penuh penekan.

"Apa—? Kenapa harus Ryouta? Memangnya tidak ada cabe-cabean lain yang lebih 'WOW' darinya?!"

Selamat! Akashi Seijuurou, kau mendapat death glare gratis dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Lalu Kise-kun, jika kau mau menjadi cabe-cabean Akashi-kun, apa kau rela kalau Aomine-kun mencari cabe-cabean yang lebih 'WOW' darimu? Ah, aku dengar di sekolah sebelah ada cabe-cabean yang menarik perhatian Aomine-kun. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sakur—"

"**STOP!** Aku tidak rela Aominecchi mencari cabe-cabean yang lain-ssu! Lagi pula aku juga bukan cabe-cabean, huh..." Kise mulai kesal. Tidak mungkin dirinya merelakan _seme_-nya mencari cabe-cabean.

"Hmm, kau bukan cabe-cabean kan, Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Ya, itu benar-ssu!"

"Kalau begitu ada kemungkinan Aomine-kun mencari cabe-cabean untuknya karena kau bukanlah cabe-cabean baginya. Mungkin Aomine-kun menginginkan cabe-cabean yang sangat pedas..."

**DUARRRR!**

Sepertinya kau salah bicara, Kise Ryouta.

_'Sepertinya kau pintar mengadu domba, Kuroko.'_ Ucap Midorima dalam hatinya.

_'Nyam~ lumayan nih~ drama gratis.'_ Begitulah isi hati Murasakibara.

Tak lama setelah berkata demikian pada sang surai pirang, Kuroko Tetsuya mulai mendekatkan diri pada surai merah yang kini sibuk dengan dasinya. Surai merah itu terlihat damai-damai saja dengan kegiatan merapihkan dasinya sebelum sosok itu datang menghampiri dirinya.

Perlahan mendekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan merasakan hembusan nafas sang surai merah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelahnya—

.

.

.

.

.

"—_nee_, tidak ada yang 'iya iya' untuk satu bulan, A-ka-shi-kun."

Kuroko tersenyum manis.

Akashi merasa miris.

"Tetsuya, tapi—"

"—sstttt, itu hukuman untukmu, Akashi-kun. Lagi pula hanya satu bulan. Bukan waktu yang lama untukmu. Apa aku salah, kapten~?!"

_'Tentu saja itu salah—! Apa kau sudah gila, Tetsuya—?!' _Akashi hanya dapat menjerit dalam hati. Takut-takut jika mengatakannya akan menambah kata **satu bulan** menjadi **satu tahun**.

Sementara itu,

.

.

.

.

"AMOMINECCHI—! APA YANG DIKATAKAN KUROKOCCHI ITU BENAR—?! APA KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN CABE-CABEAN—?!"

"Tsk. Aku tidak selingkuh, _baka_!"

"KAU PASTI BOHONG-SSU!"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa kau lebih percaya pada Tetsu?"

"TENTU SAJA-SSU!"

"Tsk. Aku tidak pernah selingkuh dengan cabe-cabean. Apa kau mengerti, Kise?"

"HUH, JIKA KAU BOHONG MAKA KULITMU AKAN SEMAKIN REDUP, AHOMINECCHI—!"

**DUARRR!**

Lagi-lagi para _seme_ dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan sang _uke_. Lagi-lagi Aomine Daiki harus mendengar kata-kata itu. Menyakitkan memang. Terlalu menyakitkan jika dirinya semakin redup. Begitulah yang Aomine rasakan.

* * *

**[OMAKE]**

* * *

Lelah.

Tidak kuat menahan tawa.

Akhirnya, Midorima serta Murasakibara memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin karena lapar pasca melihat, mendengar serta memperhatikan drama gratis yang baru saja ditayangkan. Sayangnya, sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Saat itu, entah mengapa Murasakibara merasa bosan.

"_Nee_, Mido-chin..." Ucapnya.

"Ada apa, _nanodayo_?"

Sejenak Murasakibara berhenti memakan _snack_-nya. Lalu pemuda itu bertanya, "Apa Mido-chin punya pengalaman tentang cabe-cabean?"

"EH—?!"

**Hening...**

Sesaat Midorima berfikir dengan bayang-bayang sifat _tsundere_-nya.

"T-tidak ada, _nanodayo_. Memangnya kenapa?" Ucapnya seolah menanggapi sang surai ungu. Walaupun berbohong, Midorima Shintarou tetap menjawab pertanyaan surai ungu tersebut. Bohong demi kebaikan tak apalah...

"Pasti bohong, nyam~"

"Ukh, sudahlah— lupakan masalah cabe-cabean, _nanodayo_!"

Baru saja ingin melupakan masalah cabe-cabean. Baru saja menjauhkan diri dari drama gratis di ruang kelas itu. Baru saja Midorima berbohong tentang pengalamannya mengenai cabe-cabean. Baru saja sesaat tetapi masih ada lagi cerita lain di balik cabe-cabean.

**Jadi, ada apa dengan NijiHai—?!**

"Aku tak akan pernah mempercayaimu lagi, Nijimura! Sialan kau! Kau menduakan aku."

Entah kerasukan setan apa, hari ini banyak sekali penghuni Teiko yang mengalami sindrom OOC. Termasuk Haizaki Shougo.

"_C-chotto_— kau salah sangka, Shougo!"

Ah, bahkan mantan kapten tim basket Teiko pun ikut mengalami sindrom tersebut. Apakah OOC adalah penyakit yang menular? Apa OOC disebabkan oleh virus cabe-cabean?!

"Sudahlah, aku muak dengan semua ini. Lebih baik aku melupakanmu. Lebih baik kau lupakan aku. Semoga kau bahagia dengan cabe-cabean itu..."

Sungguh, Murasakibara benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya saat Haizaki berkata demikian. Benar-benar seperti drama klasik **Romeo & Juliet** yang telah di revisi seribu kali.

"Kau salah, aku tak menduakanmu, Shougo— semua yang dikatakan Momoi hanya opini belaka..."

**TIDAK—!** Midorima merasa kaca matanya akan retak sebentar lagi saat mendengar mantan kaptennya mengatakan kata-kata yag tabu. Sungguh akan retak. Retak, kemudian runtuh bersama hati Haizaki di alam sana.

.

.

"Eh? Jadi Nijimura-_senpai_ hanya main-main dengan mereka? Apa _senpai_ tidak mengerti bagaimana susahnya aku mencarikan cabe-cabean yang berkualitas untuk dirimu?!"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap kesal pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya. Sementara itu yang ditatap merasa ingin pulang sekarang juga. Sungguh, Nijimura Shizuo ingin segera pulang ke tempat yang damai detik ini juga.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pergi! _Senpai_ urus saja masalah _senpai _sendiri."

Hey—? Kenapa jadi gadis itu yang pergi—?

Kemudian Momoi Satsuki pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Nijimura yang tengah menatap nanar kepergian adik kelasnya. Sungguh, jika bukan Momoi siapa lagi yang mau mencarikan cabe-cabean berkualitas untuknya—?! Sungguh, apa lagi yang harus Nijimura katakan pada _uke_-nya itu—?!

Entah, hanya satu yang Midorima ketahui.

Hanya satu yang Murasakibara fikirkan saat ini.

Lalu inilah yang ada di dalam hati mereka masing-masing,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Momoi Satsuki.**

**15 tahun.**

**Pemasok cabe-cabean.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[THE END~!]**

* * *

**A/N : **Sungguh, saya ngetik ini malem-malem =w= sungguh ini langsung saya publish pagi ini =w= dan sungguh saya meminta maaf jika ini sangatlah tidak jelas =w= arggghhh—! *banting Kagami* gak maksud apa-apa sih x_x saya cuma iseng aja karena di kelas saya setiap harinya selalu ada topik cabe-cabean hahaha *plak* maka dari itu saya iseng aja bikinnya =w= ya, walaupun gak jelas *duaaarrr* etto, ada beberapa kalimat dalam percakapan itu yang emang mirip atau sama banget (?) dengan yang teman saya katakan di kelas mengenai cabe-cabean =D entah dirinya waras apa gak, pokoknya dia bilang begitu dah #woy

Maaf jikalau ada typo, EYD ancur-ancuran, dsb dah pokoknya hahaha *jleb* karena semua itu pasti sudah biasa bagi saya *masuk black hole*

.

.

.

**Sankyuu~!**

**Mind to review~?!**


End file.
